User talk:Sings-With-Spirits
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bacon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vodka page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Hannahsimon (help forum | blog) Re:comment Consistency is important to a wiki: if one franchise's bacon product is mentioned, all the others should as well. That page was misnamed, and had some other issues. If you really want to, you can create pages, such as Dunkin' Donuts:Egg Bacon and Cheese Wraps. Stick around! 16:22, December 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Thank you Your welcome, and the vandal is a "she" by the way. ImhotepBallZ (talk) 23:14, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :Claims to be a "she"; that kind of dedicated trolling and language is more indicative of an alleged "he". :--Sings-With-Spirits (talk) 23:30, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Affiliates Hi Sings with Spirits! I just wanted to let you know that I'm posting an "affiliates widget" on the home page of Bacon WIki (like the one on Cocktails wiki) to help users navigate the food wikis more. I hope that's okay! Let me know if you want me to move it or delete it. Thanks!! Best, Ariana 17:53, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :No problem! Sounds like a great idea! :--Sings-With-Spirits (talk) 18:38, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi hi thanku 4 offering 2 help nothing i can think of now i will let u no --Adventurer101 offencive this is offencive to piggiez =( oink! user: Helmet pig the failure of the month oink! Talk to meh @ here 15:41, February 1, 2014 (UTC) :Too bad. Pigs are delicious. :--Sings-With-Spirits (talk) 15:44, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Ban Request Could you ban SunshineAndRainbows? He or she just insulted me. Ismael Perez (talk • • blog) 23:31, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :Wow! "insulted me" does not quite cover it! I've blocked him. I hope it does not reflect badly on this site! Anything else I can help you with? :--Sings-With-Spirits (talk) 23:55, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Affiliate Hi! Is it possible to set up an affiliate with the Nutrition Facts Wiki, so it can get more attention? The link to it is http://nutritionfacts.wikia.com/wiki/Nutrition_Facts_Wiki I would really appreciate it. Thanks! Also, I got the affiliation idea from http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Xean/How_to_Arrange_Affiliations Swampert11 (talk) 04:12, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :Sure! I have no objection. At this time I'm kinda swamped at work, so if you can make the page, it'd be great. :--Sings-With-Spirits (talk) 19:59, November 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay and I added this wiki in the navigation bar on the Nutrition Facts Wiki. Swampert11 (talk) 00:00, November 5, 2014 (UTC) GIMME A HUG pls hug me i am sad. I need some bacon :) (talk) 08:11, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :Cheer up. Have a hug. Eat some bacon. :--Sings-With-Spirits (talk) 15:14, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Clean up Could you kindly unprotect my userpage and blank it? 00:45, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :It's been unprotected, per request. By blanking, do you mean remove all content? :--Sings-With-Spirits (talk) 02:30, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Inappropriate comment A comment on the IPhone Case page is inappropriate. Could you please delete it, or is this a job for discussion mods? Thanks! Kylo | ☎ | ✉ | 14:40, October 8, 2016 (UTC) P. S. I never use talk pages, sonI don't know what's going on :D Explicit comments Could you please remove the sexually explicit comments on the Bacon History page please? RedBomb1 (talk) 00:30, November 26, 2017 (UTC) :The comments have been removed and the user that posted them has been banned. :Thank you for bringing this to my attention! ::--Sings-With-Spirits (talk) 01:06, November 26, 2017 (UTC) Admin rights I know I am sort of new here, but because I love bacon so much and have done my fair share of help here, I was wondering if you could make me an administrator here? The wiki doesn't appear to be that active as of lately, but I think I could help fix that. RedBomb1 (talk) 03:53, November 29, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for the offer! I see that you have done some good work here so far, so I am giving you Content Moderator rights: :Content Moderators are users who have additional tools available to moderate specific parts of the community. These tools are: :*''Deleting and moving protected pages'' :*''Deleting and moving files'' :*''Undeleting pages and files'' :*''Rollback'' :*''Re-upload files'' :*''Protecting and unprotecting pages'' :*''Patrol pages if the community has the RecentChanges patrol feature enabled.'' :If it works out, I will consider an upgrade down the line, ok? :Welcome aboard! :--Sings-With-Spirits (talk) 22:34, November 29, 2017 (UTC)